Circle in the Sand
by MajinCammy
Summary: This is a fanfiction written for the Secret Santa event held at the Callie Arizona community on LiveJournal.  A rewrite of the break up in 6x21 that leads into a vacation in Fiji.


Title: Circle in the Sand  
>Pairing: ArizonaCallie  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: This story rewrites the break up in 6x21 and then whisks our favorite ladies off to Fiji.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less.<p>

A/N: Hi there! ! This is a fanfiction written for zanne88 for the Secret Santa event held at the Callie_Arizona community on LiveJournal. zanne88 provided the prompt:_ vacation on the beach with sangria, either before Sofia was born (like between the shooting and Africa if you want it to be canon) or Sofia never happened, just nothing about Mark please, NC-17 if you can or just something happy and fluffy and sexy. _I hope I have done the request justice! NC-17 stuff, as usual, makes me insecure. The story is only half beta'd, but I hope it's still enjoyable nonetheless.

Arizona gripped the laptop in her lap as though it were a lifeline. She felt devastated and the sting of tears was prickling in her eyes. She looked up into Callie's eyes, her own eyes pleading with those of her love, "But we can keep going…"

Callie sighed and pulled the laptop away from Arizona and placed it on the table behind her. She took Arizona's hands into her own and pulled them up to her lips so she could kiss them both. "We can and I want too. But I don't think this dream of mine will just go away. And I feel like we've talked to one another until we're blue in the face and we still haven't come to any conclusions or agreements. I don't want you to change and I don't want to be the one to change you, because I love you, everything about you. But this is a child and it's not something we can just compromise about because I want one and you don't."

Arizona sighed and her shoulders slumped, "I'm not ready to be without you, Callie. G-give me some more time, please? We can go on vacation in a couple of months and spend time together, we can discuss it again, I promise."

Callie looked resigned to her fate, but the pleading from Arizona left a little hope in her heart, "Okay, I can do that. If you need some more time, but I don't know how long I can wait, Arizona."

Arizona smiled her super-magic smile and leaned in to kiss Callie's lips hard, reaffirming her feelings for the woman and the love they shared. "I love you, Calliope. Just let me process things, okay?" She frowned slightly and looked away from Callie, "I know I said my brother had nothing to do about this, but I wasn't exactly truthful. It was just… you hit a sore spot of mine and I haven't really been ready to confront it. I watched my parents fall apart over Tim's death and I knew that was a feeling I never wanted to have to go through. That's when I first started considering not to have kids. And then my job, you just have no idea how many families I watch fall apart because of a sick child and it's not fair to the child or to the parents, but it happens. Time and time again and I watch these kids blame themselves and the parents blame themselves, I didn't want to be in that type of situation, ever."

Callie nodded slightly and raised her hand to caress Arizona's cheek. "I understand. But you and I, we're not like normal people." She grinned when she saw a small smile pass Arizona's lips, "Everything in life has risks, but you can't reap the rewards if you never try, right? I mean, where would we be if you never walked into the bathroom at Joe's and kissed me? And what if I never made a fool of myself in front of Julie and made you reconsider taking me out?" Arizona laughed sharply, remembering how awkward her date with Julie was after Callie walked away. "Those are risks we both took and they led us to each other and I happily admit I've never been happier with another person. You make me so happy and make me feel beautiful and loved. And yes, I want babies, but not just any babies. I want _your_ babies. I need you to understand that I'm not just waxing poetically about any child. I need you to be the other parent to this kid for it to really make my dream come true."

"Calliope…" Arizona said softly with tears falling from her eyes, but she lowered her head slightly and looked away from Callie. She felt ashamed for not being able to just give into Callie's desires immediately, but years of not wanting something and being scared of what could happen just wouldn't let her give in.

"I know, you need time to process, so take it, okay?" Callie leaned slightly and tilted her head until she caught Arizona's eyes. "I mean it. We're kinda in love," she said with a wink, "and I admit, I kinda skipped a few steps here, going right to the kid thing, but just knowing it's a possibility in our future will really help me here."

Arizona sucked in a deep breath before releasing it and nodded slightly. She raised her hands and gently caressed both of Callie's cheeks before pulling her face to her own so they could kiss gently, "There are endless possibilities in our future, Calliope. Endless."

Three and half months later, after rescheduling basically everything professionally, Arizona and Callie were off to Fiji. Originally, they were planning on using the timeshare, but Callie decided to dip into her trust fund and rent a quiet beach house, which also had a private section of beach. They were both excited and hadn't really revisited the baby discussion in the months that passed. Callie was determined to give Arizona the space to process that she wanted. She realized that she was skipping steps, hell, they should be talking about marriage now. That sad discussion so many nights ago actually made Callie realize that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Arizona. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but assumed she was scared of rejection and waiting for Arizona to step up.

She often felt insecure about her place in Arizona's world, how this amazing woman was with her, but Callie had to admit that this insecurity was about her, not Arizona, and it was something she needed to desperately get passed. Callie wanted their relationship to move forward, but without the promise of children in the future, she wasn't sure if she'd survive. She didn't think she could live without Arizona, but she also felt she couldn't live without children. She was severely trying to hang on to that little shred of hope that Arizona had given her. A possibility of happiness, of a future with Arizona and with their children, a blonde boy with blue eyes and a mischievous grin and a rambunctious tall brunette with olive skin and eyes like hers. This is the future she wanted, but she realized that she skipped steps and she almost scared Arizona off because of it. So, now was time to hint about marriage. The thought made Callie shiver in anticipation and pure, overwhelming happiness.

The two had just walked around the two story house Callie rented. It had a large deck that lead right to the private beach and every amenity either of them could wish for. The place was fully stocked with food and booze, there was a romantic living room with a fireplace, despite the fact that the weather would never cause for anyone to actually use it, a large television, comfortable furniture, a luxury bathroom complete with a spa tub, it was almost too much. But the best part was the bed. It was large and had the fluffiest duvet and smoothest sheets Arizona could ever remember. She had ran and jumped on the bed causing Callie to bend over in laughter at her antics, especially when Arizona pulled her onto the bed as she got closer. The two cuddled and kissed for a while before changing into their swimsuits and heading down to the beach.

"I can't believe how clear the water is." Arizona said as she carefully laid out a towel on one of the lounge chairs on the deck.

"Almost as blue as your eyes," Callie said in response as she dropped her own towel on the chair and then sat down.

"Flatterer," Arizona laughed and reached into a bag she placed by her chair and pulled out some sun screen. "Would you mind helping me out?" She placed the sun screen on the floor while she reached back and untied her bikini top before laying down face first on the long lounge chair.

Callie's eyes were glued to Arizona and she felt her mouth go dry and other parts of her go wet when Arizona untied her bikini top. She quickly grabbed the sun screen and walked over to Arizona, "Private beach does have its advantages, huh?"

"Mhmm, that's for sure. No tan lines." Callie coughed when Arizona spoke and it caused the blonde to laugh shortly. "C'mon, I don't want to burn."

Callie climbed behind Arizona and straddled the blonde's rear end. She shifted herself slightly and held back the moan that threatened to sound from her lips from the contact. She leaned back slightly while she poured some lotion from the bottle onto her hands. Arizona had crossed her arms under her head and leaned her cheek against it, so Callie had full access to her bare back. She started high, at Arizona's shoulders, and started to massage the sunscreen onto her girlfriend's skin.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Calliope." Arizona's eyes were closed and she felt completely relaxed.

Callie's hands drifted lower, spreading and massaging the sunscreen along her spine. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against the back of Arizona's shoulder. "You have no idea how hot it was watching you take off your top. Right here, out in the open. And even though we both know this is a private residence with a private beach, it feels like it's still kinda risky. You know, getting caught." Callie's voice was a tad deeper than usual, arousal pooling in her throat as well as her bikini bottoms.

Arizona shifted slightly beneath Callie, the topic of conversation certainly pressing the right buttons and sending shivers from the touch of Callie's finger tips on her body straight to her clit. She was still amazed at the power Callie held over her body. She grinned and licked her lips. The fact they were on a private stretch of land made her feel rather bold, so she squirmed beneath Callie and rolled over so that she was laying on her back, her chest bare for Callie's eyes. "Well, if we're going to get caught, let's give them something worth seeing, hm? I think you need to spread some sunscreen on my chest, I wouldn't want to be sunburned there, would you?"

Callie felt her mouth go dry at Arizona's daring display. She took a moment to allow her eyes to feast on the beauty in front of her. "...you are an amazingly beautiful woman. I can't believe how lucky I was to have found you."

Arizona felt her cheeks flush from Callie's uttered words. "Well, you did find me, so what do you intend to do with me now that I'm yours?"

"Keep you..." Callie said softly as she brushed her nose lightly against Arizona's cheek toward her nose so that their lips ended up meeting. She closed her eyes as her hands fell to her girlfriend's sides, sliding to the small of her back and pulling her even closer. "...and never let you go." Those words spoke breathlessly right into Arizona's mouth. She pressed the kiss deeper, her tongue sliding along Arizona's lips.

Arizona gasped softly as Callie's lips met her own. Her efforts to reply were silenced by another, deeper kiss; she gave a soft whimper, arching her body against Callie's, her long delicate fingers tracing upwards from her waist and across her back, to her shoulders where they came to a rest, gripping tightly. She smiled up at Callie, "I never want you to let me go. Ever." The smile became a grin, more than just a little bit suggestive, as her right hand slid down and around to the front, fingers intentionally tracing a curve just around Callie's breast without actually touching it. Callie shivered lightly at the touch, her back arching slightly seeking out a more firm touch from her girlfriend's hand.

Arizona was more than happy to comply with Callie's body, her hand cupping Callie's breast over her bikini top and squeezing gently. Her index finger and thumb moved along Callie's hardening nipple and her left hand moved over Callie's opposite breast to repeat the touches. Callie's lips opened slightly as she let a breathless moan to be released from her lungs. "I think I'm addicted to you." Callie grinned as she heard Arizona laugh at her statement. "Hey, I'm trying to be romantic here and you're laughing at me."

"Well, you're making me out to be some sort of drug. Aren't drugs bad?" Arizona's body shook with laughter which caused warmth to spread all throughout Callie's body.

"Some drugs are good." Callie said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but most of those aren't addictive." Arizona said, her eyes shining with mischief as she stared into Callie's soulful brown eyes.

"We're getting a little off topic here, aren't we?" Callie said with a raised brow.

"Oh, what topic were we on?" Arizona asked.

"I believe we were discussing the topic of taking our clothes off and having some hot sex on the deck right outside our private beach." Callie said as she put her hands over Arizona's, which were still on her breasts.

"I think we should talk less and take off more clothes." Arizona pulled her hands from under Callie's and moved them along the bottom of the bikini top Callie wore. When she reached the back, she tugged on the knot there and watched as the small strip of cloth fell away from Callie's breasts. Arizona sat up slightly so that she could attach her lips to the olive skin of Callie's neck. She playfully nibbled along her supple skin to Callie's throat, and then they worked their way down toward her left breast. Her lips quickly pulled her girlfriend's nipple between them while her fingers tugged on the opposite nipple. Her tongue drew along the side of the nipple fully, before she pressed the tip of her tongue against the tip of the nipple while sucking in at the same time. Her tongue then flicked the nipple several times before she switched breasts, repeating the same sequence on the other. Callie's hands were gripping Arizona's hair firmly while she whimpered in pleasure.

"Mmm, I could eat you all night," she grinned and leaned back, her fingers still sensually playing up and down Callie's breasts while she leaned in for another kiss against her lips. The entire time, she was rocking her hips slightly toward Callie's, her own breath becoming jagged and shallow with the effort and the need she felt coursing through her body. "In fact, I think I would like to do that right now." She pushed Callie back and quickly took advantage of the situation, flipping them over so that Callie's back was resting against the lounge chair and she was lying between her girlfriend's legs.

"I would certainly let you... eat me all night." A soft giggle followed that, and a much less soft blush fell upon Callie's cheeks. Arizona's rocking didn't go unnoticed, and she was soon rewarded for her efforts with a much more direct touch, as Callie's fingers moved down Arizona's stomach and slipped beneath the waistband of her bikini bottoms. She traced the warm and dripping line that separated the tender lips that lie beneath Arizona's swimsuit, her fingers tracing slowly up and then back down that sensitive path. After repeating the motion twice, her fingers slipped just far enough between Arizona's lower lips to moisten them, quite intentionally grazing her clit as they passed, then sliding those now-slick fingers in slow, firm presses against her sensitive skin. "But I think I want to have a little fun first."

Arizona groaned and tried to thrust her hips toward Callie's touch, and the light grazing over her clit just made her whimper and press her body against her girlfriend's more firmly. "More please…" Arizona's face nuzzled itself against Callie's neck as she closed her eyes and found herself lost in Callie's touch. She released a soft moan, though it was quite drawn out and her breath caressed Callie's neck. The warm breath just made Callie shiver slightly, but she furrowed her brow and concentrated her efforts on bringing Arizona to the brink and then crashing her over the edge in pleasure.

"God, Arizona… you're so wet." Callie's words were whispered as her fingers delved into Arizona's wetness. She slid her fingers into Arizona firmly and she pulled them back and then pressed them deeply into her again. Arizona panted and latched her lips on Callie's shoulder. She bit down on the flesh there as Callie pumped into her again and again. Callie pressed her thumb against Arizona's bundle of nerves and stroked it with each motion of her hand. Arizona's body was trembling with each breath, she was close, so close that her body was tightening and poised for release. "You're so beautiful when you're coming undone in my arms."

"Calliope…" Arizona's voice was a warning. "Don't distract me…" Callie did her best to hold back a laugh and instead tilted her head so that she could kiss Arizona, pressing her tongue between Arizona's lips and then sucking her tongue when it slid into her mouth. Arizona suddenly pulled back from the kiss and threw her head back. Her chest was heaving as her body went rigid with pleasure and remained that way for several seconds as Callie's hand continued to work its magic, letting Arizona ride out one pleasurable wave after another.

When her girlfriend finally collapsed against her, Callie slowly removed her fingers from her, lifting her hand to her mouth so that she could lick them clean. "Mmm, I love when you do that. And you just taste so good."

Arizona's body shook gently with laughter as she recovered, "I suppose it's a good thing you enjoy that, since we're together."

"And in love."

"I love you." Arizona whispered as she pressed her lips to Callie's softly. She then nuzzled her nose against Callie's, causing both to giggle softly. "Now lean back and enjoy yourself while I devour you." She winked at Callie while a sly grin fell upon her lips. Callie did just that, leaning back in the chair and watching as Arizona's lips slowly moved down her body. She felt warmth spread from her chest to her limbs and then directly to her core. She couldn't remember a time she had been more wet and it wasn't just what Arizona was doing to her. The setting just enhanced everything; he sound of the ocean crashing nearby; the clear sky over their heads where the sun rested high and beamed its rays of heat over their bodies. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as she felt Arizona's nose press against her small stamp of curled hairs above her core. Her hips thrust toward Arizona's face, craving more contact.

Arizona giggled playfully and pressed her lips just above Callie's clit. "Someone is eager." Callie whimpered softly, her hips still attempting to find a more firm touch. Arizona reached with one hand to grab Callie's and intertwined their fingers. "Open your eyes and watch me. I want you to see how much I love making love to you, Calliope."

"I know you do." Callie's eyes were hooded, but she managed to lock eyes with Arizona just as she felt Arizona's tongue press slightly inside her and then slide upward, stopping just below her clit. She whimpered and bucked her hips slightly while her hand squeezed Arizona's. She heard a throaty chuckle come from between her legs as Arizona's talented tongue slipped down to her opening and back up again. On the third trip, she felt it press into her bundle of nerves and stroked it firmly. "Oh god…"

Arizona closed her lips around Callie's clit and sucked firmly while her tongue stroked it. She moved the fingers of her free hand to Callie's core and gently pressed her index and middle finger slightly inside to coat each with the proof of her arousal. Once thoroughly wet she hummed while stroking Callie's clit with her tongue and pushed her fingers deep within her. She felt Callie's free hand move into her blonde locks and hold her in place. "Ariz-zona… Mmhmm, right there… yes…"

Callie could literally feel Arizona's lips curl into a grin due to the fact they were still wrapped around her clit. And then Arizona hummed again, the vibration from the sound resonated from the bundle of nerves her lips were wrapped around and Callie felt it travel down her legs, her right foot twitching slightly in anticipation of the pleasure from the orgasm which was rapidly approaching. Arizona's fingers curled as they pushed into Callie again and hit the spot which only Arizona seemed to have found and it instantly made Callie's entire body explode into orgasmic bliss. Her body arched off the lounge chair as she breathlessly whispered various phrases, none of which Arizona could really understand. The sudden change in weight on the chair caused the bottom part, which Arizona was resting on to drop and she yelped from the sudden movement. She quickly fell back, releasing her hold on Callie, who quickly laid back on the chair, causing the other end to pop back up, hitting Arizona in the chest.

"Ouuuuch…" Arizona pouted and flopped down on the deck with a sigh. Her chest was burning in slight pain from being hit with the chair. She opened her eyes and stared up into the clear blue sky. Suddenly, Callie's head popped out from over the chair and looked down at Arizona.

"Oh my god, Arizona… are you okay?" Callie was still breathless from her post orgasmic euphoria. Her cheeks were flushed and there was a slight sheen over her face. He brown eyes seemed even darker and more beautiful, gold specks shining when Arizona studied them closely which was just another hidden jewel which Callie held. The sun was shining behind her head and from where Arizona was lying, it made Callie look like an angel with a beautiful halo.

Arizona smiled goofily up at Callie, "Wow…" she said breathlessly, "…you are so beautiful. Like my own personal angel."

"Did you hit your head?" Callie asked as she raised a brow down at Arizona.

Arizona laughed abruptly and then shook with further laughter, "That's what you say to me after I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Hey, you just called me an angel and I loss all bodily control after that amazing orgasm, which seriously…" she licked her lips and winked at Arizona, "…ranks in my top five of _all_ time."

"Oh yeah?" Arizona propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head slightly. "How high in that top five?"

"Hmm…" Callie had to think a moment, "Number three, because, oh man, the night where we first said I love you to one another, I don't think anything could beat that. It's number one. And number two, well, our first time in an on call room. I really didn't think you were going go with it, because sometimes, you know, you seem a little high strung about public displays and although we weren't really in public, I was a little scared that accosting you that day you'd just shut me down, but man, you surprised me." She wiggled her eyebrows at Arizona. "A really good surprise, so that lands at number two. I'll never forget how you made me feel. Mmhmm." And then she giggled, which made Arizona giggle and blush as she recalled those memories as well.

"I can't believe you rate our sexual encounters." Arizona said with an eye roll, but she was grinning.

"It's not really a rating system, I just really remember certain times over others. And I think it's just you, because you have no idea what you do to me." Callie laughed and shook her head.

"Mm, we have had some amazingly good sex, haven't we?" Arizona said.

Callie nodded in agreement. She then jumped up and grabbed Arizona's hand, "Let's go swimming!" She tugged Arizona and they both ran toward the inviting ocean.

Two weeks in the most glorious location that either woman had been in was shortly coming to an end. Both were relaxed and had an amazing time, but they were also glad it was coming to an end. They missed the rush of the OR, the excitement of saving a life and they missed their friends, but they also felt rejuvenated. This vacation was exactly what they needed and both were incredibly happy that they were able to share it with one another. They were sitting at a table and enjoying their last dinner in paradise.

"I can't believe it's over." Callie laughed, "I feel like we just got here and explored that big house. Especially the deck." She winked at Arizona who flushed lightly and took a sip of the sangria she had ordered.

"Mm, the deck had to have been the best part of the vacation. I think we had an afternoon delight there basically every day."

"And a couple of midnight rendezvous." Callie said with a glimmer in her eye.

The two finished the meal and left to take a walk along the sandy beach outside of their house. It was a beautiful night. There were no clouds in the sky and each star twinkled like a diamond in the sky. The moon hung low and shone bright enough that they could see clearly despite the late hour. They were walking in the sand, hand in hand, their free hands holding their sandals, and the water would lap over their feet as each wave crashed beside them.

"Calliope…" Arizona said softly as she leaned her body closer to that of her beautiful girlfriend. She leaned her head against Callie's shoulder. "I didn't want to admit it before, but when you brought up children, you scared me out of my mind." Callie's body tensed, but she ignored it. She sighed softly, "I never thought I would have kids. I grew up living a lonely childhood, my only true friend was my brother and he was taken from me far too soon. And I'm gay, so it wasn't like I could just sleep with someone and magically create a child."

Callie was staring straight ahead, preparing herself for the possibility of having her heart broken. She couldn't wrap her mind around why Arizona would be doing this now! They had an amazingly romantic getaway. She felt so bonded and in love and invested in Arizona and she truly thought that Arizona felt the same way, especially after their time together. Was this just a last hurrah for Arizona? Was this her way of saying goodbye? Callie felt tears well in her eyes, but refused to turn her head and look at Arizona as she spoke. She didn't want Arizona to see her break.

"I just sort of resigned myself to never having kids. When I choose my specialty, part of the reason I wanted to work with kids was because I knew I wouldn't have any of my own. I love kids, so I figured this would be a way for me to be with kids and help kids and fill that part of my heart and soul…"

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Arizona have made up her mind so long ago. She was amazing with kids and she had a gentle and playful heart and nature which made her basically a big kid herself. She'd be an amazing parent!

"But you… You really scare the crap out of me, Calliope." Arizona sighed and her grip on Callie's hand tightened. "You make me want things that I made peace with long ago never having. You make me want to have kids. A beautiful mini-you, with long dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and olive skin who has a bad ass attitude when she doesn't get what she wants and loves more fiercely and protectively than a child should. And maybe a little mini-me who has a mischievous glimmer in their blue eyes and dimples that you'll never be able to say no—" Arizona suddenly stopped because Callie had stopped a step ago and their hands were still locked together. "Calliope?"

Callie looked into Arizona's eyes and felt her heart soar at the declaration that she just spoke. She knew exactly what to do. "Marry me."

Arizona scoffed and raised a brow, "Calliope!"

Callie laughed at her reaction and quickly tilted her head slightly so that she could look into Arizona's eyes, "I'm serious! Marry me. If we're going to talk kids and possibly create some, then we shouldn't skip steps right?" She watched as Arizona's brow furrowed in thought. "Marry me, Arizona. I love you. I know you love me. You're it for me. The one. You know, fireworks blast off behind my eyes when we kiss and butterflies swirl around in my belly when you gaze at me. We're meant to be together. And the fact that despite the face we scare each other sometimes, we also love one another tremendously, like nothing I've ever felt before, so let's do it. Let's get married."

They stared at one another. Callie felt as though time had suddenly stopped. She felt air pause in her lungs as she watched Arizona process everything she said. Then, like the suns beams breaking through the clouds after a storm, Arizona's lips curved into the biggest super-magic smile Callie had ever seen. "Yes, Calliope, I want the commitment and the big dresses. I want it all and I want it with you. Yes, I'll marry you. I love you." She practically jumped into Callie's arms and latched her lips against hers. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and twirled her around. They were laughing and kissing and Callie finally remembered to breathe. She stopped the twirling and Arizona's feet found purchase in the wet sand below them.

"Thank you." Callie whispered as they stared into one another's eyes.

"Whatever for?" Arizona laughed and raised her hand so that she could gently caress Callie's cheek.

"This is the start of my dream, Arizona. You're making my dreams come true." Callie felt a tear fall from her eye and Arizona quickly wiped it away with a smile.

"You're making my dreams come true too, Calliope. Now let's go inside and celebrate our last night in paradise." She gripped Callie's hand and intertwined their fingers. She tugged on Callie and the two started walking toward the house. "I think we have enough time for another late night rendezvous on the deck, don't you?"


End file.
